The Scorpion's Sting
"The Scorpion's Sting" is the seventeenth episode of Season 2 of The Lion Guard. It aired on April 2, 2018. Synopsis "The Lion Guard and Makini come face-to-face with Scar for the first time while searching for a cure to a scorpion sting."https://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyjunior?s=lion+guard&searchsubmit= Plot In the Lair of the Lion Guard, Makini and the Lion Guard discuss how Scar was defeated by Simba, which inspired the Kumbuka celebration. Bunga tries to argue that his uncles, Timon and Pumbaa, are the true heroes, since they distracted the hyenas, but the rest of the Lion Guard credits Simba with the victory. Meanwhile, Scar plots with his army in the Outlands to defeat both Simba and the Lion Guard. He explains to his followers that he will be using Sumu the scorpion to take down Simba. He then relishes the irony of taking the day of the Kumbuka celebration and making it into the day that he defeated Simba and the Lion Guard. At Pride Rock, the Pride Landers sing "Good King Simba" in honor of the Kumbuka celebration. However, in the midst of the festivities, Sumu stings Simba's tail and then banks a hasty retreat as Simba collapses to the ground. Rafiki rushes to the king's side and examines the sting, determining that it had been inflicted by a scorpion. Kion sends Ono to find the scorpion, and together, the Lion Guard chases him into the Outlands. With the scorpion gone, the Lion Guard returns to Pride Rock, where Simba has weakened severely. Rafiki explains that the only cure is volcanic ash, which can be found in the Outlands, and tasks the Lion Guard with retrieving it. Bunga offers to carry the gourd that will hold the ash, but when he almost breaks it, Rafiki orders Makini to accompany the team. Back in the Outlands, Scar gets word of Sumu's success and directs his army to intercept them. The plan works, with Kiburi, Reirei, Janja, and their respective clans slowing down the Lion Guard's progress through the Outlands. At last, the Lion Guard reaches the inner volcano, where Makini places a pinch of the ash in her gourd. As the team turns to leave, Scar arises from the flames and reveals himself to Kion, admitting his part in the plan to kill Simba. Despite Scar's admission, Kion directs his team to leave, as he is worried about arriving too late to save his father. Scar then calls his army forward, and they corner the Lion Guard at the edge of the lava. With no option left, Kion steps forward to use the Roar of the Elders. Scar tries to warn Kion that his roar will only cause the volcano to erupt, but Kion informs Scar that he knows more about the roar than Scar ever did. He then uses the roar carefully to blow away Scar's army, and the Lion Guard makes a quick escape. Scar sends Mzingo and his parliament after the Lion Guard, and the vultures nearly wrestle the gourd from Makini. However, the rest of the team arrives just in time to fend off the vultures, and Kion uses his roar to ensure that they are not delayed again. At the same moment, Scar overlooks his defeated army and comments that the war has only just begun. The Lion Guard continues racing across the savanna, with Kion watching the sun worriedly. Fuli informs Kion that she can reach Pride Rock in time, but that she cannot carry the gourd herself. Bunga then volunteers to ride Fuli and carry the gourd himself, and the two race ahead of the rest of the Lion Guard. Later, Kion and the rest of the team arrive at Pride Rock, where Simba is weak, but recovering. Rafiki orders everyone to leave Simba to his recovery, but Kion insists that he must talk to his father. He then explains to Rafiki that Scar has returned, and Rafiki worriedly agrees that Kion must speak to Simba once the king has recovered. After speaking with Rafiki, Kion joins the rest of the Lion Guard and declares that their duty is to protect the Pride Lands. They then stare out over the kingdom, as Kion reminds them that they can defeat Scar. Cast Starring *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Rob Lowe as Simba *Gabrielle Union as Nala *Khary Payton as Rafiki *Andrew Kishino as Janja *Vargus Mason as Cheezi *Kevin Schon as Chungu & Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Johnny Rees as Mzingo Guest Starring *Christian Slater as Ushari *David Oyelowo as Scar *Landry Bender as Makini *Ana Gasteyer as Reirei *Phil LaMarr as Goigoi *Common as Kiburi *Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo Appearances Trivia *This episode contains several references to The Lion King. **This episode also contains a reference to The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Media Lion_Guard-_Scar_tells_Sumu_to_sting_Simba_(HD)|Scar's legion meets Sumu Good_King_Simba_Music_Video_The_Lion_Guard_Disney_Channel_Africa|The "Good King Simba" musical sequence The_Lion_Guard_Simba_stung_by_a_scorpion_The_Scorpion%27s_Sting|Simba is stung by Sumu The_Lion_Guard_Crocodiles,_Jackals_%26_Hyenas_attack_The_Scorpion%27s_sting_HD_Clip|The Lion Guard journeys to the Outlands Lion_Guard_Army_of_Scar_BATTLE!_Kion%27s_Roar_of_the_Elders_The_Scorpion%27s_Sting_HD_Clip|The Lion Guard takes on the Army of Scar References Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion Guard: Season 2